


"Kai kai, marry, kill"

by PrideSkull



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Craquaria - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: Just some "Kai kai, marry, kill fun" ;)





	"Kai kai, marry, kill"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second short fanfiction in english that I wrote, so please be nice and give me some feedback . Also: I want to say that ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, (obviously) :X!  
> I hope you still like it. XOXO

It was one of those cozy girls' evenings in that little apartment.  
The usual suspects were there: Vixen, Blair and of course the two flatmates Bri and Aquaria. In the course of the evening there was a lot of drinking, the beat oft he music underlined the relaxed atmosphere.  
It was about one in the night, when Vixen suddenly jumped up.  
"Let's play a game!"  
Everyone was already a little (or more) drunk and agreed immediately.  
Vixen bent conspiratorially down to the others and whispered, "Kai kai, marry, kill."  
Aqua laughed and started immediately: "I would kill you Vixen." Who looked outraged at Aquaria. "Kai kai with Bri and I'd marry Blair! I see it clearly before me: every Saturday a kitchen filled with the smell of a fresh cake and in the evening the meeting of the local book club, while on the veranda I crawl our dog and toast the evening with Vixen and Monét" Aqua stretched out contentedly and seemed to enjoy the thought visibly. Bri was next: "I'm sorry, Vixen, but I'd kill you." Vixen snorted. "Kai kai with Aqua and Blair I would marry. Sitting evenings in good company, dinner events. . . That sounds heavenly."  
"You bores!" Vixen had jumped up and almost turned over. " I would kill you all! Then only the dog would be left with the good food!" She slurred and swallowed.  
"I think it's time to go." Blair smiled and helped her friend up. They said goodbye to an early meeting and the door shot close. 

 

"Kai kai, so, yeah?" Bri smiled as she began to collect the glasses and glasses of the girls evening. Aquaria, however, did not look up and seemed completely immersed in an article. "I wonder how you'd do that." Bri spoke more to herself as her gaze detached from Aqua and she went to the kitchen. Without her noticing, Aqua's eyes followed her very attentively.

"I would stroke your hair aside and gently kiss your neck." A plate clanked in the sink. Bri hadn't even noticed that Aquaria was suddenly behind her, she was so lost in thought. "Meanwhile, my hands would go under your apron and gently massage your breasts until your nipples got all hard." Aqua said as she followed each of these steps. "Oh, Mischief Managed!" Smiled Aqua.  
"Then I'll let off of you and tease you to death with it." She laughed mischievously and strolled back into the living room, where she lay down on the sofa again and read on her article.  
Bris heart was racing. What the hell just happened? 

She returned to the living room and saw Aqua still lying on the sofa. It's now or never!  
She took off her pink apron and walked towards her roommate.  
Aqua was about to look up when her cell phone was ripped from her hand.  
"Nobody teases me without consequences!" And already she sat on Aquas lap and pinned her on the sofa.  
"Kai kai, huh? How would you do that?" Asked Aqua, never letting Bri out of his sight for a moment. She drove her tongue over her full lips and bit her lower lip while waiting for Bris to answer.  
The answer followed immediately.  
She pressed her lips on Aquaria. Aqua moaned.  
Ever since they moved in together, she had longed for this moment!  
Bri let go of one of the wrists, only to pin it with her other hand. The free hand drove over Aquas fine facial features, explored her lips and wandered down her neck. Aqua trembled at that touch.  
But even more as her hand now wandered under Aquas tshirt and pinched her nipples hard.  
"An eye for an eye." Bri mumbled and seemed to wonder what to do next. Aqua took the decision from her.  
"Kai kai me..." 

The clothes flew in all directions as the two, kissing each other wildly, stumbled into Aqua's bedroom. Both had clawed themselves into each other's hair while their hands tore each other's clothes off.  
"Make me cum hard." Aqua whispered in Bris' ear and let go of her, only to fall on her bed. Bri, meanwhile already completely naked, crawled on her and nestled her body to Aquas. "Only if you make me cum, too" She laughed and immediately pressed Aqua into the soft mattress. She kissed her slender neck, bit it tenderly and then wandered down Aqua's body.  
Beauty: If you looked up the dictionary, you would probably find Aqua's picture right next to the term.  
Bri could hear her heartbeat loud and clear as she wandered further down her chest.  
Aqua willingly spread her thighs and gave Bri the full view of her oasis. Bris's tongue first wandered over the outer labia, only to then circle around the clitoris. Aqua clawed herself into her hair and Bri felt her lust getting stronger and stronger. But she still wanted to torture a little.  
With one finger she drove erogenous zones up and down, so that Aqua already began to beg.  
She then inserted her finger deeply and Aqua's body was showered by a strong feeling of lust.  
As Bri pushed deeper into her, her tongue began to play around her clitoris and it wasn't long before an orgasm shook Aqua's body.  
Her breath raced, her chest raised and lowered wildly and Bri looked at her work satisfied.  
It took a few minutes for Aqua to regain consciousness and she stammered how amazing it had been. But Bri only kissed her: "And now me, or you have to do the dishes tomorrow."


End file.
